legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Muliversal Reversing Adventure: Season 2: Episode 18
With Scott in his office Dr.Alchemy: Scott, Mrs.Black is back, and she managed to bring her meta humans Scott: Bring her in Amulet Black enters in with a ton of meta humans Amulet: I'm so glad you called me Scott: Did you bring in the meta humans Amulet: As you can see I did, The Pipeline meta humans acquired by those scarlet speedster and his friends. Dr.Alchemy: But you're missing one Amulet: The Weather Wizard of course?, He already managed a escape Dr.Alchemy: Sensical! Scott: Well then, Keep your connections up in case Amulet: We still do need to deal with that clown Scott: He's a lower threat, but still one. Keep an eye on him if possible. Dr.Alchemy: Where's Special Agent? Scott: He's in the lab In the underground Lab with Secret Agent working on his creation Special Agent: Yes, Now it's time to bring these bending units alive. Special Agent turns on his machine and one of his creations springs up Special Agent: It's Alive, It's Alive. The Bending Unit rises and goes to Special Agent Special Agent: Now my newest creation, show me what you can do. ......................... The Wave Rider now seen travels to where Slade's ship and Rip leads Slade and Bender to the transporter Rip: So Slade, this is your stop Slade: Thank you Hades: We appreciate the ride, but now we'll take it from here Ray: You need help, you both do. You can't take the legion yourselves Bender: That is a fair point Slade: You have anything to add Rip: I have some stuff to add Slade, I noticed the Time Wraiths arrived around our confrontation with Thawne and he escaped. I have a feeling that they are after you as much as Bender, so you need to avoid them Slade: It's not like we can cloak yourself Nate: But you can use that ghost ship you told us about to get around without being detected, The Time Wraiths can't find you if they can't see you Slade: Interesting Bender hands Slade something Ventress: What's that for Marceline: We need to make sure your past selves don't remember this dealing, we're doing this too Hades: So where's your Pokemon friend Bender: He's staying to join the Legends Rick: Well Obviously Rip: Now before I sent you off, the amulet Bender you're making requires something special to activate it like magic. A special kind Bender: And where do we find this magic? Rip: Further in time, where you and Slade made your alliance against The Joker Slade: Oh, then. Hades: Why then of all places? Ray: That was when Disney Magic was it's strongest influence to you Ventress: Okay then Ray Rip beams Slade off and onto his own ship Anti Cosmo: You're back Harry: Where were you Wilson? Slade: I was with Rip Hunter and the Legends Celes: And what for? Slade: To Learn what we're up against in more detail Hades: To Elaborate we need to go to when Joker first returned Anti Cosmo: Why? Slade: Because, that's where our next component is located Celes: Deathstroke managed to get the drop on us, but we drove them off Slade: Celes, Check the ship. I suspect Deathstroke did something Hades: Wells get the neutralizer we need to bring the past selves back to this time Harry Wells: "puts on shades" Let's Men in Black this Hades, Slade and Anti Cosmo all give a wtf look Harry Wells: I Watch sci-fi movies. Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Category:Transcripts